


DIE LAUGHING

by ismellitblue



Category: Bleach, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation -sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ismellitblue/pseuds/ismellitblue
Summary: Hibari joins soul society after Ukitake dies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed a few similarities between Ukitake and Hibari so i'm going to exploit them like any good fan.I own neither bleach nor Katekyou hitman reborn.All mistakes made in the fic are mine.

There is thunder in the distance and a deafening roar ,these sounds should mean something to him.The earth shakes beneath him, explosions going off all around.He should move ,but he can’t even force his eyes to open.

“HIBARI!!”

Hibari.Oh.That’s his name.He should respond.But why should he respond to a herbivore.

Herbivore? What’s a herbivore?

The voice is nearer now,something weighs down on his chest and pain floods his body for a few moments before he once again goes blissfully numb.

“…No!Hibari!Hibari!HIBARI!!!!!!”

That is the last thing he hears before everything goes quiet.

***

All memories of one’s life are erased at death to give souls a fresh start,that was his first lesson at Shin’o academy.

He doesn’t bother to tell the instructor of the tiny snippet he remembers.The memory might not be much but he’s gained one very important gift from it and he absolutely refuses to give it up.

His name.

It was his very first possession,that had kept him going as he clawed his way out of the 80th  district of north Rukongai.His name had kept him going as he made his way to the court of pure souls,taking down all who stood in his way with extreme prejudice.

***

There is something wrong with the academy.Or perhaps there is something wrong with him.

He doesn’t fit in at Shin’o.The disorder of the place bothers him so deeply he has to stop himself from beating the living daylights out of instructors and students on a daily basis.At one point he’d spent a week sweeping the courtyard as punishment for punching another student who’d come to class five minutes late.

Since then he’s kept to himself more than usual ,and tried his best not to attack anyone.Not because of the punishment,but because of something even he can’t explain.

Punching the boy had felt ‘ _unfulfilling’_ , like he should have hit him with something else.Something that felt cool and solid in his palm but burnt like liquid fire when it struck his victims.

Like-like a single weapon he could hold in both hands.

****

“Captain-Commander,here are some forms from research and development.”

“Captain-Commander,you have a meeting at ten o’clock”

“Captain-Commander…”

“Aah,Captain-Commander,I’ve been looking for you,here’s some st-”

Captain-Commander,that’s all he is anymore.

It’s been over two decades since anyone has called him by his name.Sometimes,when he has a rare free moment, he lets his mind wander down memory lane.

To a time when he wasn’t alone,when he wasn’t _just_ Kyoraku,to the days when he was part of KyorakuandUkitake,one name, made of two people.

After his friend’s death,sake began tasting bitter.It has a certain after taste to it that he just can’t stand,but he still drinks it.

He doesn’t drink it in hope of regaining pleasure.

He drinks it to remember his fallen comrades and also to keep up the façade of being alright.The younger ones need a constant.Someone who keeps smiling no matter what,and it is his duty,to make sure that they never give up on happiness,even if he himself has none left to speak off.

***

He’s taken to walking the streets of the Sereitei in the middle of the night.

The shadows don’t expect anything of him,and he can let a few stray tears slide,without worrying about Nanao,finding out.

As he’s walking past the eleventh division headquarters,he hears the sound of something breaking.A glance to the left reveals, that a gate he’s been actively ignoring since his friend died,is ajar.

Vandals!

He feels rage swell within him,at the thought of someone defacing Juushiro’s bonsai (he tries very hard to ignore the fact that after twenty years of not being tended to,they probably aren’t much to look at)  and walks forward,idly running his thumb over Katen Kyokotsu’s hilt.

He walks into the enclosure,using all his years of experience to make sure the culprits don’t hear him.What he finds is just one boy(an academy student at that)and he’s not destroying anything.

He’s working on the plants,Kyoraku can instantly tell he’s doing it wrong, but he opts to watch him instead.The terrible cuts the boy is making remind him of Juushiro’s dreadful bonsai techniques and he feels his mouth twitch upwards briefly.

He watches as the dark haired boy works,not saying anything.Shunsui wonders if the teenager is aware that he’s humming ,but decides against breaking his cover in order to ask.

He stays hidden in the shadows,until the boy leaves.

That night when sleep claims him.It carries him all the way to morning.Not once does he wake up,to sound of arrows whistling in the air,and  fellow soldiers breathing their last.

***

Hibari graduates the academy with top scores,(despite having difficulty turning his asauchi into a zanpakuto) and a chance to pick any squad of his choice.After analyzing everything and comparing all the squads he decide to go for the sixth squad.Their level of discipline and order is really quite amazing.

When he’s asked to name his squad the following day.He opens his mouth and says it out loud with absolute confidence.

“Thirteenth squad”

He’s too shocked to show any outward reaction to his mouth betraying him,so he heads to the thirteenth squad captain Rukia Kuchiki,trying not to show how unsettled he is.

Hibari doesn’t notice the way the man in the pink kimono’s eyes light up in recognition,nor is he aware  that when the man smiles and congratulates him,it’s the first time he’s given a genuine smile in a long time.

***

 

He gets himself a pet bird,with his first pay.It’s not something he’d planned on doing,but the little yellow bird’s song had called to something deep within him.It had chirped insistently  at the sight of him and hadn’t stopped until he’d opened its cage and let it out.

His fellow squad members call it Hibird and he feels the name is right.

Hibird rides along on his shoulder, when he goes on missions and when he’s doing errands around the Seireitei.People stare at them for the first few days but after  a few glares  and  some well aimed kicks ,they stop.

***

The sweet shop owner knows him by name .Hibari doesn’t have a particularly sweet tooth, but he knows most people do ,so he uses sweets as a reward for those who’ve done well.

His most favoured candy recipient is Captain Hitsugaya.

Despite being a child, he is, in Hibari’s opinion the most hardworking and underappreciated captain.So he makes it a priority to give him as many sweets as possible whenever he sees him.

The first time he’d done so Hitsugaya had gotten the most heartbroken look on his face and had kept staring at the candy like he’d seen a ghost.In the end he’d shaken his head and let out a scoff as though dislodging a bad  memory and had accepted the sweets.

***

Delinquents.

The word rolls around in Hibari’s head and makes itself at home.

His hatred for them grows stronger and stronger , especially after leaving the academy.

Just visiting the eleventh squad has him pushing down the urge to massacre them all.It really doesn’t help that even Captain Zaraki, gives off an air of being up to no good with that bloodthirsty smirk of his.

Then there’s the Shinigami women’s association.The way they treat the Seireitei (especially the Kuchiki manor)like a personal spa,gets to him.He tries very hard not to show it,but he gets the feeling that captain Rukia knows.

The twinkle in her eye whenever she asks him to become an honorary member,has nothing but mischief written all over it.

***

One particular,troublemaker has been following him around since he finally became a seated officer.He’s never actually caught the person in the act,let alone seen them, but he just knows they are trouble.

Something in the way the child(the giggles are definitely those of someone young) laughs just screams delinquent.

Sometimes Hibari will just be about to doze off when the sound of carefree laughter interrupts him .He always double checks his room afterwards but finds no one.At times he’ll hear laughter in the middle of the day and when he looks for the source, people look at him like he’s insane.

That usually earns the gawkers a solid beating, but even through the beatings he can still hear someone laughing obnoxiously.

It irritates him to no end , and he’s starting to wonder if he’s going crazy.

***

Rukia has never felt so comfortable around a new person,but something about first seat Hibari makes her feel at ease.Despite his very short fuse,he has such a calmness to him that she has only seen in very few people.

He reminds her of someone.

She has no idea who,but she gets the feeling she should.

***

When the laughter begins haunting his dreams and making him lose sleep Hibari decides it’s time to get help.So he heads over to the fourth division at the first chance he gets.

He manages to corner  Lieutanant Kiyone,just as she’s leaving with the thirteenth squad, third seat,Sentaro.

“I need your help”

The two listen patiently to him,as they eat their lunch in the park.

“Voice you say”The woman chimes in ,after he’s finished narrating his tale

“…Laughing,…hmm”The Sentaro adds,stroking his goatee

Afterwards both of them start interrupting each other, as they both try to be the first to offer a solution to his problem.

Normally ,such behavior would irritate Hibari,but something about their enthusiasm to assist him,makes the whole exchange slightly amusing.

It takes a little longer than he would have liked but in the end, he gets what he is looking for.

Apparently zanpakuto spirits manifest in different ways.Not just just through  meditating using an asauchi ,the way the academy teaches.

His zanpakuto spirit has just chosen an old-fashioned way to present itself.

He leaves the squabbling duo feeling equal parts relieved and a bit disappointed.Confirmation that he’s not going crazy is nice,but the fact that his zanpakuto promises to be such a menace worries him.

More giggles erupt in his head ,and for an instant he swears he hears two voices instead of one.The moment passes quickly however ,and soon there’s just one voice as the laughter tapers off.

***

He leaves the asauchi in his closet and never takes it out again.

He starts training more than usual trying to build up his reiatsu reserves.The laughter gets clearer and stronger with each passing day ,so he knows he’s doing the right thing.

There really are two voices,they sound similar but since he’s been paying attention more, he can tell the difference.

“Do you wanna know our names?”

“Huh?do you reaaaalllly wanna know?Listen carefully…”

“We are…. sjsjebfhbxysz!”

“Ha!He really thought we were gonna tell him”

 

***

…The quincies attack with unbridled fury.

Their arrows blot out the sky and bodies of souls,both shinigami and civilians litter the streets.For each one that the shinigami take down three more rise to take their place.

The captains  and lieutenants are fighting back with everything they’ve got.Hibari observes them  as he moves in between his own battles ,and for the first time can see why they hold such high ranks.

Captain Rukia’s bankai is…terrifying,and the way she and Hitsugaya are working so seamlessly together is awe inspiring.Off in the distance he can see vice-captain Renji and Captain Byakuya fighting off the quincies trying to get to the academy.Senbonzakura’s blades flowing like leaves in the wind,cutting down all those who stand in their path.

Captain Soi fon is up against a gigantic Quincy and just when it looks like the quincy has the upper hand,a red beast descents upon him,taking him down with one blow.

…Captain …Zaraki.

Watching them fight ,awakens something within him and Hibari finds himself striking down the intruders,as though he’d done so a million times before.He moves through their ranks with ease,the  laughter in his head continues,but he can tell it’s somehow…sadder.

As though his zanpakuto doesn’t like all the killing that’s going on.

He scoffs at the idea and turns to deliver a hoho powered kick to the skull of one of the quincy,killing him instantly.The lower ranked officers beside him are eyeing him warily ,but he ignores them as he begins heading towards where the Captain-Commander is fighting the ressurected quincy leader,Ywach.

***

…Won the battle but lost the war.

The phrase chooses the moment when everything is looking bleak to launch itself into Hibari’s head.

The worst part is,…it’s true.

They’d managed to defeat the other quincy and from there on, it should have been a simple matter of taking down their boss.

But Ywach had counted on that,and he’d come up with a counter measure.

He absorbed the powers of every single quincy that had been defeated,and the more damage they’d taken …the stronger he got.So in essence, they’d been charging him up the entire time they ‘d been trying to defend the soul society.

Upon realizing this,the Captain –Commander had an immediate evacuation,only the most experienced officers(those who’d fought in the  previous war) were allowed to stay.Hibari had easily sidestepped this and stayed hidden while the others left.

He’d fought in a war after all, it was still in progress, but the point was that it was a war and he was part of it.

So he stays in hiding and watches the progression.

***

Everyone is down,every single one of them is…down.

Hibari tries his best not to look too closely,at the fallen shinigami.He pretty sure some of them are dead.

Instead he focuses on the one person still standing.

The pink kimono wearing womanizer,is one heck of a fighter.

***

“Flower wind rage and flower god roar,heavenly wind rage and heavenly demon sneer”

The words stir something in Hibari and his fingers twitch as he reaches towards his waist, as though to draw a sword.He clenches his fist tightly when he notices what he’s doing and focuses on the battle.

Even from the distance,he can tell it’s not looking good.He can see the other captains coming to,but he knows they won’t be of any use.

“Enough!”

Ywach’s voice rings out,and is followed by a sickening crunch as he tosses the captain commander aside.

_…Shunsui._

The thought shocks him.He has never referred to the man by his first name and though he knows the thought came from his  head,…it doesn’t feel like his own.

***

He rushes towards the fight without any conscious thought and grabs the captain-commander by his tattered pink kimono,pulling him out of the way of an attack.

“..Kid…what are you ,doing here?You need to leave”

***

“Kid, get out of the way!”

“Hibari…move!”Captain Rukia screams.

He barely registers the worried voices as stands in between Ywach and the captain commander.

A strange calmness settles over him as the quincy’s sacred destruction arrows get nearer.He smiles as he hears the laughter in his head,and feels a strange energy pulsing through him.

“You’re ready to play with us!”

“Yay!”

He brings his hands together,and smiles slightly as they glow and the light shifts and morphs until he’s gripping a sword.

 

_“All waves,rise now and become my shield,lightning,strike now and become my blade…Sogyo no Kotowari”_

It vibrates in his palms and splits into two identical blades.One for each hand,and it feels perfect,nothing at all like the asauchi gathering dust in his room.

When the arrows strike,his left sword absorbs them and he his right sword takes the energy on,like its water flowing through a tunnel.

Hibari looks up at the Quincy king,and he can tell the man is terrified(almost as though he knew what’s coming).A taunting smirk graces his lips,as the energy fights to leave,but he holds on long enough to utter one phrase at the quincy.

“…Herbivore,…I’ll bite you to death”

The soul king’s son doesn’t even have time to scream as his own amplified attack is redirected at him.

He  disintegrates on contact.

Sogyo no kotowari laughs gleefully in his head and Hibari wants to laugh along with them,but a strange pressure settles on his chest.

It chokes him and he tries to cough slightly to dislodge it but that makes matters worse.Before he knows it he’s on his knees and his chest is on fire.He coughs and coughs until,he’s throwing up blood.

His body lists backwards and he doesn’t have the energy to break his fall.Instead of the cold hard ground, he is expecting,a warm embrace greets him.

A tattered Kimono is placed on his shoulders and the face of his rescuer comes into view.The man is looking at Hibari like he’s truly seeing him, for the first time.If he had  more energy he’d be asking questions,but he doesn’t so he settles for closing his eyes and focusing on breathing.

“It’s alright,I’ve got you,…rest old friend”


End file.
